


Arin x Reader, but all the dirty talk is Arin's various sexual quotes from random Game Grumps episodes

by gxxus



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ARIN DON'T HATE ME, Comedy, Don't Kill Me, Funny, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, Humor, I hate myself for this, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Like, NSFW, Please Don't Take This Seriously, THIS IS A COMPLETE JOKE, arin x reader, horribly nsfw, i just thought it would be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: Super hot Arin x Reader ;3c





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen up fucktards, this is a COMPLETE JOKE. I honestly hate myself for writing this but I thought it would be funny. If it's not, well, I hate myself even more. Please do not take this seriously guys!! It was really fucking hard to write this because jesus christ it's weird as FUCK. But, ya know, some people are into it I guess. 
> 
> Anyway...,.,.,,... enjoy??????? 
> 
> And if any of the Grumps somehow happen to stumble upon this.... I am so sorry.

It was around two in the afternoon, although you didn’t notice this until you checked your phone. Time was flying by (in a good way) as you sat on the comfortable Grump couch between Arin and Danny. You still couldn’t believe you were on Guest Grumps! At first you were scared as hell, but after hanging out with them for a while, you saw how nice and fun they are so you started to calm down. It was almost like you’ve known them your whole life! 

 

The three of you were playing the infamous Wheel of Fortune wii game, which was hilariously infuriating. All of you were laughing and having fun, but unfortunately at some point the fun had to be paused. You leaned back into the couch, smiling. 

 

“Ah shit, I didn’t realize it was this late.” Dan said, “I guess we were just having too much fun!” 

 

You nod in agreement; Arin does as well. He stretched out a little bit and you, still feeling a bit starstruck, mindlessly stared at him. 

 

“You guys hungry?” Dan asked, and as he did, your stomach promptly growled. Your cheeks went a bit pink but all of you laughed it off. “Same.” Danny joked, getting up. 

 

“Do you wanna get take out? I don’t feel like leaving.” 

 

“So you’re going to make me go get it, huh?” 

 

“Duh.” 

 

Dan shook his head but laughed all the same. “Fuckin asshole. You don’t have a say in what I get then!” 

 

“Fine!” Arin challenged teasingly, “See if I care!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Good!” 

 

There was a small pause, only broken by the sound of Dan caving into his laughter. You couldn’t help but laugh along - his laugh was too contagious! Dan grabbed his jacket and headed out of the Grump room to get your late lunch. Now it was just you and Arin. 

 

You looked around the room a bit, admiring all of the decorations and thousands of games on the shelves. The amount of consoles they have is insane!  _ I’d kill for a room like this! _ You think to yourself, grinning. Your eyes then glance to Arin who, without you realizing, had been staring at you. When your eyes met he quickly pulled his gaze away. The silence was a bit awkward so you decided to break it. 

 

“Do you want to play an actually fun game?” You ask with a sly grin, causing him to snicker in response. 

 

“Oh c’mon, that wasn’t fun?”

 

“I lost! That’s never fun!”

 

“Alright alright, I  _ guess _ we can!” 

 

You both share a smile and he motions for you to follow him to the game shelves. Your eyes start to scan all of the titles, which were too many to properly process. 

 

“Whatcha thinking?” 

 

You scratch your chin, as if you were thinking  _ very _ intently about your decision. You walk slowly down the length of the shelves and see a game that is one of your favorites - Mario Tennis on the N64! You point to the cartridge with a big grin. 

 

“Goin’ old school! Nice.”

 

“I used to play this all the time.” You inform him, looking proud, “Actually I still do! It’s kinda addicting…” 

 

“Well it’s on then! Prepare to get fucked.” 

 

“You fucking wish!” 

 

You both dash towards the tv and you put the cartridge in the N64, starting it up and hearing the nostalgic introduction sound. You grab two controllers and hand one to Arin, sitting back on the Grump couch in your spot. You start thinking about which character you want to be while the cutscene plays, but suddenly the game started to lag and glitch out. The screen went black and just a monotonous tone played for what would’ve been eternity if it wasn’t for Arin turning the console off. 

 

“Damn…” He murmured to himself, moving a piece of his hair out of his face, “It hasn’t done that in a while.” He slightly inspected it and tried to do the blow-in-the-console trick, but to no avail. After a few hits on the top with his palm, he decided to give up. 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry man, I don’t think it’s gonna work.” 

 

You dismiss his apology with your hand, “No problem! We can find something else.” 

 

You were about to get up, but for some reason Arin sat down next to you - a lot closer than before. He slowly leaned into you and your heart skipped a beat for an unknown reason. And even more surprising, you lean closer without thinking about it?! Your cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Arin questioned, looking at you intently despite the fact that you were trying to avoid his stare. 

 

“A-Anything!” You spit out. He clearly could feel your nervousness. In an attempt to calm you down, Arin laid his hand on your knee. Your face lit up a bright red. He held back a chuckle. 

 

“Anything?” 

 

He leaned in close to your face, his stubble slightly brushing your cheek. You were paralyzed with conflicted feelings and confusion. 

 

“Only if you want to, of course.” He added, which was nice of him, but it didn’t make you any less puzzled. 

 

“I-I…” You whispered, trying to find the right words.  _ Just be honest! _

 

You finally find the courage to say: “I want to.” 

 

You turn to face him, and within a second or two, you’re kissing him on the infamous Grump couch that you never thought you’d sit on in your entire life. And now suddenly you’re kissing Arin Hanson - one of your idols. He leans into your ear and whispers, “I’m gonna get some hot sliz tonight.” 

 

You shiver with anticipation. His low, husky voice was already breaking your self-control. The way he said  _ sliz _ drove you insane… You finally give in to the temptations and you lay down on the couch, letting Arin tower over you. His beautiful hair framed his face just right, making your heart race. He begins to kiss your neck, whispering sweet nothings just below your ear. 

 

“I don’t need to fuck girls to prove that I’m straight.” He growls, sending shivers down your spine. You can only focus on his lips on your skin and his hands wandering around your body. Nothing else mattered in the world. His hand squeezed your chest, and his other took hold of your butt. 

 

“Oh, tits and ass!” He proclaims, your ears and face flaming red. You never really thought that your body was as nice as Arin was saying. “This conclusion is gonna be hot.” 

 

You can’t take it much longer. You decide to sit up and worked away at his pants, eager to throw them aside. He lets out a low groan and helps you pull them off; you can see how hard he is through his boxers. 

 

“I’m gonna pre!” He hisses, leaning his head back, and you engulf his cock in your mouth. “Suck it off. Suck it off, suck it off my tip.” You gladly do what he says, acting confident despite the fact that you didn’t know what you were doing. “Drink my pre, dude.” 

 

You start to get into it, feeling even more aroused by his sensuous dirty talk. 

 

“Suck my nuts. Suck my creamy, salty nuts.” 

 

You start to bob your head faster, savoring the fact that he was enjoying it. 

 

“Oh dicks, dude! Like, you just see a dick and think ‘ah man, i wanna get that inside me’..” 

 

You moan loudly into his flesh, his words making you feel things you’ve never felt before. He grabs your hair and yanks you off of him, only to cum all over your face. 

 

“That’s it, that’s it, I did it, I fucking did it!” He exclaims, his voice going hoarse, “I am the best.” 

  
You completely agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end it early because I just couldn't take anymore it's slowly ruining my soul and will forever haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. Hope you're happy. And also, congratulations if you actually read all of it.


End file.
